Tenía que ser hermana de Pierre
by ValeMisaki
Summary: El mundial se acerca, todos los países se preparan. Francia tiene una nueva jugada. ¿Que sucede cuando te enamoras de la hermana de tu enemigo?
1. 1 Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de CAPTAIN TSUBASA son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SEI SHUA, además protegidos por TOEI Animation. Este fic es con fines de entretenimiento y es de mi total autoria.**_

En una bodega dos personas hablaban. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos de unos 23 o 24 años. Su charla era más bien un trato.

-Yo soy psicóloga no espía - dijo molesta ella.

-Lo sé pero… Pierre necesita saber sus técnicas y solo será hasta el día del campeonato- explico él.

-De acuerdo pero… no me parece buena idea utilizar a las personas- dijo ella.

- ¿No lo harías por tu hermano? - dijo él chantajeándola.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por él pero… ¿Estás seguro que Pierre está enterado?- dijo ella no tan convencida.

-Pierre lo sabe muy bien- dijo él.

-De acuerdo pero…- dijo ella.

-Solo haz lo que te diga…-dijo el

-Está bien. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? -dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Informarnos acerca de las estrategias de los japoneses- dijo él.

-Y eso, ¿Cómo lo conseguiré?-dijo ella.

-Fácil, te aras amiga de las novias de los jugadores. Entiendes o no- dijo él. Ella asintió

-A que jugadores debo dedicarles más tiempo-dijo ella.

-Al número 1, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14 y 20-dijo él.

-¿Solo esos?- pregunto ella.

-Sí. El número 11, es el mejor amigo del 10, no tiene novia, pero es pieza importante- explico él.

-Está bien. - dijo ella.

-El 11 no importa mucho, el 10 es más esencial, piezas importantes, pero del 11 Pierre sabe controlarlo, además separados, no son problema-dijo él.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella.

-Bien entonces es un trato-dijo el estirando el brazo.

-Es un trato-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_**Hola pues soy nueva en este anime pero estoy muy animada. Maneje de ella y él para mantener misterio. Me gustaría saber si escribo pura basura así que dejen sus quejas o sugerencias (ya parezco urna de banco jajá).**_

_**Espero no defraudar tan solo con el prologo. Pequeño, pero así son los prologos… jeje.**_

_**ATT. VALE MISAKI**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"_**Te me haces familiar"**_

_**Shizuoka, Japón.**_

_**12:30 p.m**_

Taro iba caminando por él puente1 _**(ver nota al final del capítulo) **_con su inseparable balón de futbol. Cuando de la nada una hermosa chica de cabello suelto, rubio y lacio hasta la cintura, ojos azul verdoso y sonrisa coqueta, que vestía un lindo blusón blanco, mallones negros y ajustados a su figura y tacones blancos, choco con el dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡no tienes ojos! – dijo Taro molesto porque por la caída no pudo terminar sus dominadas.

-¡Oh! lo siento no me fije en serio perdóneme- dijo la chica con un hermoso tono de voz.

Taro se impacto de la belleza de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo se le hiso familiar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la chica –o te pegue tan duro que quedaste menso – dijo finalmente, Taro se imagino la cara de baboso que debía tener así que se paro.

-Si estoy bien, y no tengo cara de menso- dijo Taro intentando defenderse a lo que la chica se rio.

-Yo no dije que tuvieras cara de menso pero no hablas y te quedas ahí tirado- ambos rieron.

-Tenias prisa…mmm- dijo Taro intentando que ella le dijera su nombre.

- Soy Nicole y no llevo prisa – dijo.

-Nicole ¿Qué? ¿Si se puede saber?- pregunto Taro.

-Déjalo en Nicole y tu cómo te llamas- pregunto Nicole

-Yo soy Taro Misaki- explico Taro- Y a ¿dónde vas?, si se puede saber- pregunto muy cortésmente ya que le gustaba hacer amigos.

-Al campo municipal de la ciudad - dijo Nicole.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –dijo Taro.

-Sería muy útil gracias… te puedo decir Taro o uso tu apellido –dijo Nicole.

-Pues como al parecer tú no tienes apellido dejémoslo en los nombres ¿te parece? - le dijo Taro.

-Hecho-dijo sonriente Nicole.

Y mientras Nicole y Taro hablaban alguien más se conocía…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

En un café de Shizuoka, Allison Mondragón, una chica de 23 años, de cabello negro intenso, hasta media espalda, en 3 capas, degrafilado, de unos impactantes ojos grises, alta, delgada, de linda sonrisa, que vestía unos jeans claros ajustados a su figura, una blusa gris, una chaqueta a juego con sus jeans y unos tenis negros, estaba sentada tomando un café con unas partituras en la mesa y su celular en la mano, contestando molesta una llamada.

-¡En serio tiene que ser en estas fechas!- dijo molesta Allison.

_-Lo siento Allison, pero tenemos que salir a Minnesota, sabes que no podemos dejar la casa en venta sin sacar todo lo preciado de tu abuela, aparte no estarás completamente sola con Melanie, James ira a Japón por qué un amigo le ofrece un puesto de doctor en su hospital- _explico Rouse, la madre de Allison.

-¿Y no puede ir con ustedes?-pregunto intentando zafarse un compromiso.

_-No, aparte de que hace mucho frio ella se niega rotundamente a venir y dice que será genial pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana-_ dijo Rouse.

Allison sabia a que se refería su hermana cuando decía "será genial pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermana" eso significaba que Melanie tenía planeada una catástrofe en la vida de Allison. Melanie era una chava de 19 años, obviamente era menor que Allison, alta, delgada, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Allison y Melanie nunca se llevaron bien, puesto que a Melanie nunca la gusto la música de Allison y a Allison nunca la gusto el sentido de la moda de Melanie, y cuando ellas dos estaban a punto de matarse, el único mediador era James. El hermano mayor, James tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises como Allison, era alivianado, pero no tonto.

-Si, como no "tiempo de calidad" – dijo Allison.

-_No seas así con tu hermana, ella llegara junto con James mañana en el vuelo de las 11- dijo su mamá-cuídala, es una orden_- termino.

-Claro mamá como tengo 5 años sigo tus ordenes- dijo sarcástica-iré por ella cuando se me dé la gana y si voy será por James- dijo finalmente y corto la llamada.

Se levanto molesta mientras agarraba sus partituras, entonces…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Genzo Wakabayashi el portero titular de la selección Japonesa compraba café como de costumbre en la misma cafetería como de costumbre.

-Gracias, Akane - dijo Genzo con una de esas sonrisas que hacen derretir a las mujeres, no lo crean un coqueto, ya que la sonrisa fue para una señora felizmente casada.

-De nada Genzo- dijo la empleada que de tanto atender a Genzo ya hasta lo tuteaba.

Genzo tomo su café y al momento de darse la vuelta… ¡Pas!

-¡Oye que te pasa!- le grito una chica de cabello negro y unos impactantes ojos grises que por "casualidad" resulto ser Allison, que agitaba enojada un montón de hojas manchadas de café.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa- dijo Genzo intentando remediarlo con una de sus coquetas sonrisas.

-¡Claro que fue tu culpa!- dijo Allison aun mas enojada.

-Oiga señorita no me hable así- dijo Genzo pero la chica se ponía cada vez más molesta, así que quiso usar la fama para remediarlo- acaso no sabes quién soy yo- dijo el señalándose.

-¡No y no me interesa!- dijo Allison –así que quítate imbécil- dijo ella para después empujarlo.

-Tarada- murmuro Genzo, aunque no demasiado bajo ya que Allison lo oyó.

-Como te atreves a insultar a una chica- dijo Allison.- Ash, quítate ya- dijo y salió del café diciendo insultos en todo idioma que sabía.

-El ser guapa no le quita lo tonta- dijo Genzo mientras ordenaba otro café.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo alguien más hablaba.

-El ser guapo no le quita lo imbécil- dijo Allison y se fue rumbo al campo municipal de la ciudad a ver a su amiga Nicole que la había llamado "urgentemente"

Y miren que el destino es cruel porque mientras Allison y Genzo se conocían, Nicole y Taro charlaban felices de que nada los interrumpiera.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-¿Estudias o trabajas?- pregunto Taro aunque no le dijo a Nicole que era el numero 11 de la selección japonesa.

-En realidad estoy de vacaciones, pero estoy en mi último año de la universidad- dijo Nicole.

-¿Para qué vocación?- pregunto Taro intrigado.

-Psicología- dijo Nicole muy interesada en su carrera.

-En serio y ¿Por qué psicología?- pregunto Taro realmente interesado

-Pues la verdad siempre me he interesado por los problemas de los demás y he intentado darles solución- dijo Nicole fingiendo poco interés aunque moría de ganas desde que el empezó a preguntarle sobre su trabajo de decirle la razón por la cual eligió psicología.-y tú en que trabajas o estudias- pregunto Nicole.

Taro no quería decirle que era jugador de futbol soccer ya que como se sentía atraído por ella, pensaba que si le decía, ella sería su amiga solo porque era famoso. Pero para su buena suerte sonó su teléfono.

-Debo contestar- se disculpo con Nicole -Bueno- pregunto por la bocina de su teléfono.

-Misaki ¿Dónde estás?, el entrenamiento ya va a empezar- hablo Tsubasa por el otro lado de la línea.

-Tsuby, dame cinco minutos y estoy ahí- dijo Taro no tan complacido por tener que dejar a Nicole.

-De acuerdo, pero solo cinco minutos- dijo Tsubasa y cortó la comunicación.

Taro se volteo y le dijo a Nicole con toda la pena del mundo.

-Debo irme-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nicole pero pensó "todavía no me has dado lo que quiero"

-Tengo un compromiso- dijo Taro

-Con tu novia cierto- dijo Nicole, a la que aunque le habían informado que Taro no tenia novia pensó que si se iba ella lo haría sufrir un rato.

-No… **NO****TENGO****NOVIA** en realidad es un compromiso laboral-dijo sin dejar de recalcar que era soltero.

-Ya veo pues bien, se me hiso genial hacer un amigo- dijo Nicole.

-Si… pero sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver-dijo Taro mientras se iba -adiós-

-Más pronto de lo que crees-dijo Nicole después de que Taro desapareciera.

Y justo cuando Nicole se estaba sentando, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos grises venía diciendo barbaridades en francés.

-Allison- dijo feliz Nicole de ver a su amiga.

-Hola Nicole- dijo su amiga con el mínimo entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Nicole.

-Que que me paso- dijo furica Allison –un tipejo en el café me mojo las partituras-

-En serio… a ver-dijo Nicole mientras veía el papel mojado de café. –Oye… desde que te conozco te sabes estas partituras de memoria-

-Lo sé pero el tipejo mancho de café mis partituras- dijo Allison

-Pero… eso no es de lo que te enojaste ¿verdad?- dijo Nicole deduciendo lo que paso.

-No…-dijo Allison empezando a hablar –Mi hermana y James vienen-dijo con el mínimo ánimo.

-Eso es lo que te molesta-dijo Nicole con sarcasmo –Yo adoraría que mi hermano viniera en especial si me fui hace dos años y medio-dijo aclarando.

-Pues si pero…-Allison no pudo terminar su negativa ya que Nicole la interrumpió.

-Aparte ¿Qué no adoras estar con James?-dijo bien consiente de la relación de Allison con James.

-Te callas y dejas que te explique-dijo Allison a lo que abruptamente Nicole se cerró la boca.-No es el problema James, si no Melanie-

-Ahhh…eso lo explica-dijo Nicole pensativa hasta que de repente empezó a hablar.-Ahora mi problema-

-A si eso ¿Qué era lo que querías?-pregunto Allison "ida" o más bien pensando en a aquel guapo hombre que le vació el café a sus partituras.

-Saber si sabes donde vive Sanae Ozhora-dijo Nicole como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo la respuesta de esa pregunta.

-Ahh, si se-dijo y termino de hablar Allison.

-¿Y… donde vive?-pregunto desesperándose Nicole.

-Ehh, donde vive Tsubasa Ozhora, ósea en España-dijo restándole importancia Allison.

-Ósea parezco mosca zumbando o porque me tomas con la menor importancia-dijo Nicole chasqueando los dedos en frente d Allison.- ¡Despierta! o ¿acaso piensas en el tipo del cafe?-pregunto en tono meloso.

-¡Que! No, yo pensando en ese tipejo-dijo Allison entono dramático asiendo un puchero.

-Pues eso parecía, además no respondiste mi pregunta y que te crees, yo también siento y el que me ignores es como si yo te jalara del cabello y le vaciara un café, ósea un gran dolor-dijo y se cruzo.

-Ya deja los teatritos para tu madre y repite tu pregunta-dijo sin remediar el "error" de ignorar a Nicole.

Porque para alguien como Nicole, que estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir atención era castigo monumental ignorarla.

Bueno volviendo a la historia…

-Mi pregunta fue que si sabes dónde vive Sanae Ozhora-dijo Nicole aun sentida.

-Ya te dije que en España-dijo Allison.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?, ahí conocí a Sanae Ozhora –dijo Allison defendiendo su punto de vista.

-Si lo sé pero… como viene el mundial que se jugara en Japón todos los jugadores de la selección volvieron para los amistosos-dijo Nicole como toda una aficionada del soccer.

-Ah… si los hombres y el futbol-dijo Allison ya que a ella no le gustaba el futbol y al único jugador que conocía era Tsubasa Ozhora y al hermano de Nicole.

-¿Me das la dirección?-pregunto Nicole extrayendo de su bolso una libreta forrada con foami aterciopelado color azul rey y un bolígrafo plateado.

-Sí que cosa mejor puedo hacer-dijo irritable Allison.

-Solo dame la dirección y cállate-dijo Nicole en tono autoritario.

-Cuando te creció valor-pregunto Allison sabiendo que su amiga no era una persona valiente.

-Nací con valor-dijo Nicole y busco una hoja donde garabatear el número, pero al momento de encontrar una hoja más o menos vacía se ruborizo.

-Pues no lo aparentas-dijo Allison y luego vio el rubor de las mejillas de Nicole-¿Qué?-

-Nada-dijo e intento ocultar la hoja pero fue tarde, las agiles manos de Allison ya sostenían la libreta.

-¿Quién es _Taro_?-pregunto Allison.

-Un amigo-dijo Nicole sin dejar de sentir el ardor en sus mejillas.

-Y ¿Cuándo lo conociste?-pregunto Allison.

-Hoy, antes de que llegaras-dijo disimulando tranquilidad.

-¡Así de fácil te dio su celular!-dijo pero pensaba "_¿Y si conoce un vagabundo? También le dará su teléfono._"

- Bueno pues…soy nueva en la ciudad y necesitaré un guía-dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello que acaricio (como hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa)

-Claro y el tan sacrificado te da su número-

-¡Basta Allison!-dijo hartándose. -Dime donde vive Sanae Ozhora-dijo mientras adoptaba una posee autoritaria.

-Ni que fueras quien para mandarme, si quiero te digo y si no: no. Entendido niñita-dijo Allison yéndose de ahí.

-Lo siento Allison pero el que vengas enojada NO es mi culpa-dijo Nicole corriendo detrás de Allison.

-Lo sé… y lo siento-dijo Allison y justo cuando Nicole creyó que ya todo estaba en paz le dijo–Pero…**NO ME VUELVAS A MANDAR** ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Si-dijo Nicole sabiendo que si se pelea con Allison es porque se espera perder.

-Bien, ahora hay que hacerle una visita a Sanae Ozhora-dijo Allison y mientras comenzó a caminar.

Nicole la siguió y en el transcurso del camino la charla se basó en temas como: el guapo tipo del café, el nuevo amigo de Nicole y los hermanos de Allison.

-Te juro que a ese tipo solo le faltaba el letrero de _"soy guapo pero también idiota"_-afirmo Allison.

-Pues el chico que conocí tenía una mirada inocente –dijo Nicole

-Seguro es de aquellos que te hacen caer con mirada de niño y luego solo te utilizan-dijo para terminar el recorrido Allison.

-¿Por qué paramos?-pregunto Nicole.

-Porque aquí vive Sanae, Babosa-dijo Allison dirigiendo el insulto a Nicole no a Sanae.

Y justo cuando iban a tocar el timbre Sanae abrió.

-¡Allison! Me asustaste-dijo Sanae.

-No esta tan fea-dijo Nicole burlándose de Allison.

-Jajá-dijo Allison dándole un codazo en la costilla a Nicole.-No pensé que me recordarías Sanae-

-¡Claro! Jamás olvido una cara y menos la de una amiga-dijo Sanae abrazando a Allison y luego al dejarla le dijo.-Ahora…dime ¿quién es tu amiga?-

-Ella es…-Dijo Allison pero Nicole la interrumpió.

-Soy Nicole-

-Sanae Ozhora, encantada de conocerte pero…careces de apellido ¿no?–dijo Sanae.

-Solo dime Nicole- dijo y le sonrió de forma "sincera" (en realidad había practicado aquel gesto para preguntas como aquella)

-Y porque vienes a verme Allison-pregunto Sanae

-Una amiga necesita una razón para venir a visitar-dijo Allison ganándose una mirada de sospecha de parte de Sanae.-Bien la verdad es que mi amiga Nicole necesita de tu ayuda quien sabe para que-dijo al notar la mirada de Sanae.

-Así y… ¿para qué?-pregunto Sanae viendo a Nicole.

-Eh…es que yo…-Dijo Nicole ya que la pregunta le llego de improviso y no supo que decir.-Soy reportera-soltó de repente.

-¿A si?-pregunto Allison ya que sabía que su amiga odiaba a los reporteros "_son metiches y lambiscones_" solía decir.

-¡Sí!-dijo Nicole casi gritando y luego diciendo a Sanae.-Soy reportera y me gustaría hacer un artículo sobre los integrantes de la selección y como se sienten con la noticia de que Japón califico para el mundial-

-Ah…y ¿eres de Japón?-pregunto Sanae

-No yo soy Francesa-dijo Nicole pensando: _"¿Por qué se ha de haber dado cuenta? Porque no tengo nombre japonés si no francés"._

-Pues qué raro-dijo Sanae.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nicole.

-Pues por qué por lo general solo los reporteros japoneses se interesan por los muchachos…pero bueno vamos al campo-

-Sanae será mejor que vallas por un suéter-dijo Allison intuyendo que haría frio _**(que intuición o que ocho cuartos solo quería que Sanae se fuera)**_

-Si… voy por uno.-Sanae se fue y al instante Allison se volteo hacia Nicole y le pregunto:

-Y tu ¿Qué te traes?-

-Nada-dijo Nicole poniendo cara de niño regañado que funcionaba con todos excepto con Allison.

-Como que nada te conozco y sé que pones esa cara cuando tratas de ocultar algo, aparte desde cuando te gusta el reportaje si tú decías que los reporteros son metiches y lambiscones-dijo Allison.

-Cierto no soy reportera pero necesito entrar a ese campo, tengo un mandado-dijo Nicole.

-¿Y porque…?-pregunto Allison antes de ser interrumpida por Nicole.

-Allison no te puedo decir mucho pero por fa no digas mi apellido y cuando Francia haya ganado el mundial te lo explicare-dijo Nicole cerciorándose de que Sanae no estuviera cerca.

-Porque yo no me avergonzaría de mi apellido y menos del tuyo ya que lo compartiría con tu hermano que esta mega guapo-dijo Allison sabiendo que el hermano de Nicole era…

-Quieres un balde porque aseguro que estas por derramar baba por mi hermano-dijo Nicole un poco molesta por saber que hablaban de su hermano.

-No exageres…y pues ya que al decir que estás segura de Francia ganara me has revelado tu secreto y al saber información me convierto en tu cómplice-dijo Allison.

-Yo no digo que estoy segura de que Francia ganara solo que es obvio-dijo Nicole a lo que Allison empezó a reír.

Después de que Sanae volviera con su suéter se fueron al campo y al encontrarse con dos guardias que tenían la estatura de un par de gorilas.

-Señorita Ozhora, viene a ver al señor Tsubasa-pregunto el primer guardia que ya sabía que Sanae solía ir a ver a Tsubasa jugar.

-Claro…nos deja pasar-pregunto Sanae refiriéndose a Allison, Nicole y ella.

-A usted si pero a ellas no a menos que tengan pase-dijo el guardia 2 el que no había hablado

-Somos reporteras orangután-dijo Allison.

-Allison-murmuro Nicole.-Si somos reporteras pero… no tenemos pase ¿nos deja pasar?-pregunto Nicole haciendo ojitos.

-Claro señorita pasen las tres-dijeron los guardias al unisonó.

-Gracias-dijeron las chicas y se fueron.

Llegaron al campo y vieron a la golden combi haciendo una excelente técnica de pases con lo cual burlaron la defensa de Ryu (ya que el equipo fue dividido en dos).

-Misaki-grita Tsubasa pasando el balón a su soñador amigo que lo recibe.

Están justo delante de Ken Wakashimasu, Taro pasa el balón a Tsubasa el lo recibe parece que va a tirar…

-Es mío-dice Ken mientras corre hasta la esquina derecha de la portería pero Tsubasa adivina el movimiento pasa a Taro el balón, este se lanza de palomita, va a cabecear un gol…no manda un pase a Tsubasa, este tira, Ken no lo alcanza y es…GOL.

Tsubasa y Misaki se abrazan mientras Ken entierra los puños en el pasto y piensa "_Yo lo abría detenido_"

-Gran movimiento Ken-dice Hyuga tomándolo del hombro.-Para la próxima lo atraparas-

-Gracias capitán-dice Ken mientras se para.

-Tomen un descanso de cinco minutos-dijo el entrenador

Tsubasa se dio vuelta tomando entre sus brazos a su amigo el balón y vio a Sanae vestid con un pantalón claro, una camiseta blanca, un suéter rojo y unos tenis blancos.

-Sanae-grito Tsubasa y fue a encontrarse con su esposa y cuando la tuvo frente a frente le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola Tsubasa-dijo Sanae cuando se rompió el beso.- ¿Te acuerdas de Allison?-pregunto.

-¿Allison?-pregunto el capitán recordando _"Allison la amiga de la cual Sanae siempre me platicaba".-_Allison ¿tu amiga?_-_pregunto el capitán.

-Claro-dijo Sanae.

Y mientras Tsubasa, Sanae y Allison hablaban, Nicole se había escabullido y ahora ella y Taro hablaban…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Así que eres futbolista, y no me lo dijiste malo-dijo Nicole poniendo las manos en la cintura.-Y yo que creí que éramos amigos-

-Si somos amigos, pero… la llamada me interrumpió-dijo Taro mintiendo aunque Nicole lo presintió.

-Ajá, oye me harías un favor-pregunto Nicole manipulando una cara de niño con hambre.

-Claro-dijo Taro tan "sacrificada mente"

-Me encantaría tener los autógrafos de los integrantes de la selección Japonesa pero... me da pena, ¿me acompañarías a pedírselos?-

-Claro, Vamos-dijo Taro y se fueron.

Se fueron caminando hasta que Taro paro, porque se le había prendido el foco.

-Oye Taro, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Nicole.

-Cuando hablamos en el campo me comentas que eras francesa, entonces ¿Por qué quieres autógrafos de la sección japonesa?-pregunto.

-Bien Taro te lo contare pero me siento como si traicionara a mi país así que no lo comentes: Soy francesa pero… siempre he preferido a la sección japonesa y me metí a este campo con Sanae y Allison mintiéndole a Sanae: le dije que soy reportera cuando tu sabes que no, y me encantaría ver los entrenamientos porque la verdad es que me gusta el futbol y no puedo creer que Japón haya calificado para el mundial hasta ahora porque en mi opinión debió calificar desde hace mucho.-Soltó de golpe Nicole que se sorprendió de todas las mentiras que había dicho ese día. Pero pensó _"Que mas da me confieso y ya está"_

-Ahh, Bueno-dijo Taro y siguió su camino con Nicole.

Gracias a que Nicole llevo su libreta consiguió autógrafos de casi todos pero en los que no quisieron dar un autógrafo estaba Hyuga que se limito a decir "_bah_" y se fue. (¡Que amargado!)

Pero casi todos pensaron que Nicole era novia de Misaki.

-Dijiste que viniste con una amiga aparte de Sanae ¿no?-pregunto Taro acordándose de que no le habían pedido autógrafo a Wakabayashi.

-Claro está con tu capitán conversando-dijo Nicole señalando Allison.

-Tráela, les presentare a uno de mis mejores amigos que también es portero titular-dijo Taro y se fue con Genzo.

-Claro-dijo Nicole y fue por Allison.

Allison quería estar con su héroe el mayor tiempo posible pero tuvo que ir con Nicole.

-No quiero conocer a ese portero-dijo Allison haciendo puchero.

-Taro dijo que es genial-dijo Nicole tirando del brazo de su amiga. Anuqué Taro no dijo que es genial Nicole lo conocía y si no debía conocerlo o solo sus técnicas.

-Claro-dijo Allison pero luego vio algo o más bien a alguien que tenía ganado su desprecio.-Tú-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-Misaki no quiero conocer a tu amiga-dijo Wakabayashi.

-Vamos Genzo será divertido-dijo Taro.

-No me…-dijo Genzo pero se calló de repente y vio a la chica del café.

-Tú-oyó que le dijo pero él se quedo mudo o más bien atrapado en esos ojos grises. Hasta que reacciono y respondió:

-Si yo, pero… que haces tú aquí-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones idiota-dijo Allison –Ahora vamos a ver al maravilloso portero titular-dijo volteando a la portería y viendo a Ken.-Debe ser el, vamos-dijo tirando del brazo de Nicole y llevándosela.

Nicole le dijo a Genzo antes de ser jalada:

-Mucho gusto…-lo ultimo apenas lo oyó el portero porque Nicole salió de ahí jalada por Allison.

-¿Que le hiciste a esa chica Wakabayashi?-pregunto Taro cundo las chicas se fueron.

-Por qué no preguntas que me hiso ella a mí, aparte… ¿Cómo esta esa de que Ken es portero titular?-pregunto el portero entre confundido y enojado porque le relegaban de su puesto.

Después de que Nicole y Allison vieran lo que resto del entrenamiento y de que Allison se la pasara chuleando al portero "Titular" que era Ken (según ella), Nicole volvió al hotel donde se hospedaba con su hermano y entro de puntillas a sabiendas de que su hermano la iba a colgar, porque no solo le había prometido llegar temprano si no que le había dicho que iba a salir y le iba a ayudar a algo que ya no recordaba que era.

Pero al cerrar, la puerta rechino y apareció frente a ella una de las personas que más quería en la vida.

Ahí frente a ella esta su hermano, con su dorada cabellera suelta y con una playera azul rey y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros que le dijo:

-Tardaste, debías volver a las dos y llegaste a las cuatro-

Su hermano era…

_**. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**¡Holis! **_

_**Siento no haber actualizado pero al notar que JulietaG.28 no había metido su nueva historia donde Allison debutaba en sus fic's como pareja de Genzo Wakabayashi no podía meter capi.**_

_**Me gusta dejar los capis en suspenso.**_

_**Miles de gracias alas sig. Personas:**_

_**-Janet_Elizabhet:**_

_**-Karen Wakabayashi:**_

_**-JulietaG.28:**_

_**-Candy:**_

_**Notas súper importantes:**_

_**El puente por el que pasó Taro es donde Tsubasa cabeceó el balón en Captain Tsubasa (primera versión) del año 1984, en el capitulo 1.**_

_**Allison Mondragón al igual que su familia son propiedad de: JulietaG.28.**_

_**Nicole es propiedad de: ValeMisaki y fue creada única y especialmente para este fic.**_

_**P.D: Soy una persona a la que escribir es una tarea con un grado de dificultad media, me distraigo mucho por lo cual me atraso así que por eso no actualizare un día fijo pero tampoco me atrasare tanto. Como mencione no logro escribir un capi largo. (Si no me creen lean un capitulo de "Te amo Kinomoto")**_

_**Gracias por acompañarme y la verdad espero que me acompañen hasta el final.**_

_**Pero… ¿Quién creen que sea el hermano de Nicole?**_

_**Bueno aparte de que Allison aun no hacía su debut en fic de JulietaG.28, me entretuve leyendo este fic y les aseguro querido lectores que tan solo con leerlo sabes que la historia será un éxito y me refiero a la historia de AMORES PROHIBIDOS de JulietaG. invito a leerla. ;)**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Planes para Citas"**_

-Hola hermanito-dijo Nicole fingiendo no haber oído la pregunta de su querido hermano.

-No finjas demencia, ¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó Pierre Le Blanc.

Y como lo imaginaron Pierre Le Blanc es hermano de Nicole.

-Ya no soy un bebé Pierre, no tengo que decirte a donde fui-dijo Nicole avergonzada de no decir la verdad pero qué decía "_Fui a espiar a la selección japonesa porque me lo pediste al ser cobarde y no conformarte_ _con TUS estrategias"_

-De acuerdo solo recuerda llegar temprano-dijo él

-Bien… pero aprovechando esta plática mañana saldré como a la hora de hoy y regresare a esta misma-dijo ella

-Nicole-dijo él en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.-A parte, tú ya sabes por qué salgo-

-¿A si?-pregunto desconcertado Pierre.

-¡Sí!-dijo ella y luego continuo.-Buenas noches-

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-dijo Pierre volteando a la ventana que aunque ya estaba un poco oscuro le extraño que su hermana se durmiera temprano.-No vas a cenar algo-

-No, no tengo hambre y no a un no me voy a dormir voy a leer un libro o a jugar en mi teléfono-dijo y pensó "_y de paso registro este nuevo número_" una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto él

-De nada-dijo ella y se fue a su habitación. Nicole se había hospedado en el mismo hotel que la selección francesa y tenía un cuarto con Pierre. El cuarto tenía dos habitaciones y así podían estar juntos o separados.

Nicole se sentó en su cama y saco de su bolso su teléfono y su libreta. Rápidamente registro el numero de Taro y pensando en que feliz se pondría Pierre al ganar el mundial se quedo dormida mientras pensaba: "_Taro… tu vas a ser la pieza indispensable para el triunfo de la selección francesa_" antes de dormir sonrió con la típica sonrisa de un villano que planea un plan para acabar con su enemigo.

Al día siguiente…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Shizuoka, Japón 7:00**_

Allison abría los ojos lentamente recordando que había quedado en salir a pasear con Sanae, Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi.

Se despertó completamente y se paro, se dio una ducha, luego como no sabía que podía ocurrir _**(y fíjense que no tiene idea de lo que puede pasar) **_se decidió poner unos jeans claros, una blusa blanca de tirantes y sobre esta una camiseta a cuadros gris y negro (tipo Bella Swan) y como siempre sus tenis negros, CONVERSE. No llevo suéter ni chaqueta, el día pintaba muy bien. Salió de su departamento y paró un taxi.

Le dijo al taxista a donde ir y mientras el taxi la conducía hasta la casa de Sanae pensaba si iba o no por James y Melanie al aeropuerto.

-Espero que Mamá le haya conseguido a Melanie un lugar donde quedarse que no sea mi casa-pensó en voz baja.

Pago el taxi y se dirigió a la puerta para por fin tocar el timbre de la casa de Maggi Ozhora. Al tocar Sanae abrió y la invito a pasar, al entrar noto que casi todas ya estaban ahí ya que solo faltaban Yoshiko y Yukari.

-¿Llego tarde?- pregunto Allison.

-No, nosotras llegamos antes, pero estas a tiempo- dijo Yayoi.

-¡Qué bien! Ya estamos todas-dijo Yoshiko entrando con Yukari.

-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo Allison recordando que Sanae no había dicho lugar fijo.

-Que les parece si primero vamos a comer-sugirió Yukari.

-¡Que buena idea! me muero de hambre-dijo Yayoi.

-Está bien-dijo Sanae.

Todas se montaron en un taxi y Sanae dio la dirección.

Al llegar comieron algo y luego se fueron a dar un paseo a pie.

Sanae sugirió ir al anterior campo de entrenamiento del Nankatsu y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero… de repente Yayoi tropezó y casi cayó pero alguien la sujeto y le dijo:

-Debe tener cuidado señorita a las chicas hermosas se las suelen robar- Yayoi reconoció a su rescatador no solo por la voz si no por el aroma loción de la persona.

-¡Jun.!-dijo sorprendida.

-Me cachaste-dijo Jun.

Las chicas notaron que detrás de Misuji venían Tsubasa, Taro, Wakabayashi, Hikaru, Ishizaki, Hyuga, Ken, Urabe y Shingo.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí Tsubasa?-pregunto Sanae.

-Na más se nos antojo venir a dar la vuelta-dijo Tsubasa despreocupado

-Creí que hoy tenían entrenamiento-dijo Yukari mirando interrogadoramente a Ishizaki.

-No, hoy y mañana tenemos el día libre y decidimos ver que hacían-dijo Tsubasa.

Al cabo de un rato, como casi toda la selección japonesa estaba ahí las chicas decidieron invitarlos a pasear con ellas y como casi todos tenían pareja los únicos que quedaron solterones fueron:

Allison, Genzo, Misaki, Urabe, Shingo, Hyuga, Ken, Sorimachi y Sawada.

Genzo estaba con su típica cara de "perro rabioso" ya que no solo lo habían condenado a oír las babosadas de Ishizaki y Urabe si no que Allison estaba atrás de él, pero no se veía ansiosa de participar en alguna platica, se veía distante inclusive un poco aburrida. _"Y a ti que te importa como este Genzo"_ se reprocho el mismo.

En cambio Allison estaba luchando una batalla consigo misma: pensaba si iba o no al aeropuerto por James y Melanie ya que si iba se alejaba de Wakabayashi que interrumpía su pacifico ambiente como una nube negra. Pero si iba tendría que soportar a Melanie y si no iba tendría que soportar a Wakabayashi.

Entre tanto y tanto sonó su celular con el tono de mensaje. Era James. El mensaje decía:

"_Allison será mejor que no te aparezcas por el aeropuerto, Melanie esta que echa fuego, no te preocupes yo la llevare a el departamento que mamá le rento pensando en que no querrías compartir con ella tu depa, yo me iré al mío y luego te pasare mi dirección."_

Allison suspiro al menos ya no tendría que compartir o soportar a Melanie. Pero de pensar en que tan agradecida estaría con James tropezó y para no caer paso a empujar accidentalmente a Wakabayashi.

Este al instante reacciono y se volteo con un movimiento tan brusco que casi hace caer a Allison (de nuevo).

-¡Que te pasa estas tan tonta que no puedes ni siquiera caminar!-le grito Genzo furioso.

-Perdona pensé que eras un grande y estúpido árbol-dijo Allison regresándole el insulto –espera… estúpido si eres-

Genzo se quedo sin habla pero luego dijo:

-Ash-

-Ash-respondió al unisonó Allison luego se alejo y completo.-Como odio a ese tipo-

-Veo que odias a Wakabayashi tanto como nosotros-dijo un chico de cabello negro y rebelde, piel morena, y ojos del color de su cabello. Era Kojiro Hyuga que tenía atrás a unos tres chicos más: Sorimachi, Sawada, Ken.

-Creo que más-dijo Allison y luego extendió la mano para que Hyuga la estrechara.-Soy Allison Mondragón-

-Kojiro Hyuga-dijo Hyuga estrechando la mano de Allison.

-Sawada-dijo Sawada estrechando la mano de Allison.

-Ken Wakashimazu-dijo el Karate Keeper.

-¡Oh! El portero titular-dijo Allison.

-En realidad soy…-el Karate Keeper no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la New Yorkina.

-Si sé que no eres titular pero en mi opinión deberías serlo ya que eres mucho más talentoso que Kawabayashi-dijo

-¿Qué quien?-pregunto Ken

-Que Kawabayashi-dijo Allison

-¿Quién es Kawabayashi?-pregunto el Karate Keeper.

-El este menso de la gorra-dijo Allison como si fuera de lo más normal.

-Se pronuncia Wakabayashi-dijo Hyuga.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la americana.

-Wa-ka-ba-ya-shi-dijo Hyuga lento como si Allison fuera un bebé al cual le tuviera que enseñar a hablar.

-Wakabayashi, Kawabayashi ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto Allison.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Hyuga pero para eso Ken y Allison seguían agarrados de la mano.

-Wakashimazu yo no me he presentado con la señorita ¿la sueltas?-dijo galante Sorimachi.

-Eh, Claro-dijo Ken antes de soltar a Allison.

-Yo soy Kazuki Sorimachi-dijo Eirina y luego le susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-Estoy disponible-

-Gracias por la información-dijo Allison un poco incomoda ante la situación.-Y ¿Por qué odian a Kawabayashi?-pregunto.

-Por ser engreído-dijo Ken

-Porque siempre para mis tiros-dijo Hyuga.

-Y ¿desde cuándo lo conocen?-pregunto Allison.

-A ver si hoy es Lunes… Domingo…Sábado…Viernes-dijo Hyuga y luego completo.-Desde primaria-

-En serio y ¿Cómo era de niño?-pregunto Allison.

-Bueno pues no era tan guapo como yo, ni tenía mi cabello brillante y sedoso pero era muy presumido-dijo Hyuga y con todo lo que dijo Allison tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Allison me caíste bien, que tal si mañana vienes a jugar con nosotros la cascarita que tendremos con los antiguos jugadores del Nankatsu-dijo Hyuga.

-¿Jugar un partido con ustedes?-pregunto Allison a lo que el Tigre asintió.-Bueno pero les advierto que no se mucho de soccer-

-No importa las novias de los del Nankatsu también van a jugar-

Mientras estos chicos hablaban Misaki se fue a buscar a su media hermana ya que le había prometido llevarla a pasear.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Nicole había acordado quedarse con Pierre en el hotel, habían rentado algunas películas y en ese momento se encontraban sentados en el sofá de su habitación frente a la televisión con un traste de palomitas casi hasta el final ya que a mitad de la película a Pierre le dieron ganas de tirarle las palomitas encima a Nicole y esta se lo devolvió.

Al final de la película el sofá termino lleno de palomitas y ellos con algunas en la ropa, pero a pesar de tener palomitas inclusive en el cabello, Nicole nunca se había reído tanto y eso solo pasaba cuando estaba con Pierre, solo con su hermano podía dejar de fingir algún sentimiento que no sintiera, solo con el rubio era realmente feliz.

Y así pasaron un día felices entre hermanos…

Al día siguiente…

_**Shizuoka, Japón 7:00 a.m**_

Allison se paro temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió…

Ya que jugaría un partido se decidió por algo deportivo: una playera negra de tirantes, unos shorts de mezclilla amoldados a su figura y unos tenis tipo bota negros marca CONVERSE.

Llego al campo a la hora que había acordado con Hyuga y, al llegar ahí ya estaba: Hyuga, Sawada, Sorimachi y Ken.

-¡Allison!- grito Kojiro.

-Hyuga-saludo Allison.

Al momento en que Hyuga grito, Ken volteo y no pudo saludar ya que si no babeaba era para que no se dieran cuenta.

-¡Allison!-le saludo Sawada.

-Sawada-dijo Allison.

Junto a Ken se encontraba Sorimachi y notando la dirección de la vista de su greñudo amigo y poniéndole una mano para detenerlo de que fuera a saludar le dijo:

-No tienes oportunidad, amigo, solo observa y aprende-

-Ah…-

Ken no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que Sorimachi ya se había dirigido hacia Allison y ya casi estaba frente a ella.

-¡Allison!, hola-dijo estrechando su mano energéticamente.

-¡Sorimachi!-dijo Allison.

-Llámame: Eirina- dijo con el dedo índice en alto puntualizando el error.

-Bien-dijo Allison algo confundida.

-Ven, te enseñare el campo-dijo y la jalo.

-Claro…-

-Mira ahí ay una portería-dijo Sorimachi dándole un giro brusco y tomándole la mano.-Ahí hay otra portería-dijo Sorimachi dándole otro giro brusco y esta vez tomándole la otra mano y extendiendo su propia mano señalando el campo.-Y lo demás es campo- finalizo.

-¿Quién lo diría no? En un campo de futbol que esperas encontrar-dijo Allison con sarcasmo.

-Si ¿no?-dijo él.

-¡Sorimachi! Déjala en paz-grito Hyuga acercándose.

-¡Ay! Eres un aguafiestas Hyuga-dijo Sorimachi poniéndose detrás de Hyuga y haciendo forma de teléfono con los dedos y diciéndole a Allison.-Llámame-

-No tengo tu teléfono-dijo Allison.

-Luego te lo paso-le dijo Sorimachi.

-Y de paso tu e-mail-dijo Allison siguiéndole el juego.

-Va-dijo Sorimachi alejándose hasta estar con Sawada y le dijo.-Ves esa chica quiere todo de mi-

-Creo que solo te estaba dando el avión, Sorimachi-dijo Sawada.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes de chicas, dime Sawada ¿Cuántas novias has tenido en tu vida?- la expresión de Sawada cambio y se volvió entre triste y enojada.

-¡Hyuga! Sorimachi me está molestando-

-Sorimachi-dijo Hyuga acercándose.

Bueno volviendo a la cascarita algunos chicos no quisieron ir así que los del Nankatsu quedaron así:

Tsubasa, Taro, Genzo, Ishizaki, Izawa, Taki, Kisugi, Takasugi, Sanae, Yukari, Yayoi.

Jun se puso un poco triste ya que Yayoi estaba en el equipo contrario al de él.

Los Tohos quedaron asi

Hyuga, Sorimachi, Sawada, Ken, Hikaru, Jun, Aoi, Nitta, Soda, Allison y Yoshiko.

Empezaron a jugar, y a los 10 minutos del partido la golden combi ya le había anotado un gol a Ken, pero en un descuido Aoi había robado el balón, se lo paso a Hikaru y este viendo libre a Allison le dio un pase.

Allison no sabía que hacer, había burlado a los defensas y estaba frente a Wakabayashi.

-Que fácil-dijo el SGGK burlándose de ella.-Mira, sin manos-

Allison se enojo y lanzo un cañonazo de pierna derecha que de la potencia se fue a estrechar con la cara del portero y este a su vez lo hizo meterse a la portería. Genzo cayó al suelo.

-¡Wakabayashi! Estas bien-grito Allison acercándose corriendo.

-Auch-se quejaba Genzo con una mano en el rostro.

Allison se acerco al momento en que Wakabayashi se retiraba la mano del rostro en ese momento, el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban, fue cuando ambos sintieron un tipo de atracción.

-Estoy bien-dijo Genzo presintiendo que todos los miraban. _"Me anoto un gol esa niñita" _pensó Genzo.

-Debí pegarle más fuerte-dijo Allison mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba fingiendo no haber sentido una atracción en ese momento.

-Tsubasa, dime que esto es una pesadilla y que esa niñita no me anoto un gol-dijo Genzo jalando el brazo de Tsubasa.

-No Genzo, no es una pesadilla es la realidad: Allison te anoto un gol y aparte te pego en la cara-dijo Tsubasa riéndose de él.

-Luego me pasa tu técnica para la Champios League ¿no?-dijo Taro dirigiéndose a Allison.

-Cuando quieras-dijo Allison.

-Taro-le dijo Genzo a su amigo en tono recriminatorio.

-¿Que?-

Cuando Allison se alejo a festejar el gol con Hyuga, Sawada, Sorimachi y Ken, Hyuga choco las manos con Allison, al igual que Sawada, cundo Allison se acerco a chocar las manos con Ken, le hiso como a un perro y toco su cabello y Sorimachi para el pico, a lo que Allison incomoda le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y le dijo:

-Bien hecho Sorimachi-

-Eirina-dijo Sorimachi.

La cascarita termino en empate 1-1.

Todos se quedaron platicando del mundial, del amistoso que tendrían mañana y cosas por el estilo pero nadie salía del tema inicial: Futbol.

Ken por su parte se había escabullido para decirle a Allison cosas que no tenían que ver con el partido.

-Oye Allison, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Quieres…?-

-Quiero… ¿que?-

-Salir conmigo-dijo Ken rojo como un tomate.

-¿En una cita?-pregunto Allison a lo que Ken asintió.-Claro

Ken se que do con los ojos como platos: Allison le había dicho que si quería salir con él. En cambio ella había aceptado porque: el chico no era desagradable, en cambio era un buen amigo aunque solo conociera de dos días.

-Que tal mañana, después de tu partido-le dijo Allison.-Seguro Nicole querrá ir a verlo, iré con ella, te espero y luego salimos-

-Cla…claro-dijo Ken aun sorprendido.

-Bien, nos vemos-

Dicho esto, Allison se fue y Ken volvió con Hyuga y sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Hyuga a Ken que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tengo una cita-dijo aun más feliz Ken.

-¿QUE?-preguntaron al unisonó: Hyuga, Sawada y Sorimachi.

-Como lo oyeron-dijo Ken cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quién es la pobre y ciega chica? Voy a darle mis condolencias-dijo Sorimachi a lo que Ken se enojo.

-Es Allison-dijo Ken sonriendo y al mismo tiempo desafiando a Sorimachi con la mirada y este al oír la afirmación se puso un poco triste ya que Allison lo había rechazado y le había dicho que si a su greñudo amigo.

-QUE-volvieron a responder al unisonó pero esta vez solo Hyuga y Sawada.

-Sí, saldremos mañana después del partido-

Ken estaba muy feliz y sus amigos lo comprendían: Ken no había tenido muchas citas ya que se había dedicado a mejorar su técnica y ¡vamos! Allison era muy guapa y con un poco de surte tal vez llegaría ser la novia de Ken… Tal vez.

Ken tenía todo planeado: Mañana después del partido le daría a Allison la mejor cita de todas. Pero no era el único con planes:

Misaki había decidido invitar a Nicole para salir después del partido.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Nicole estaba en el hotel, en su cuarto, leyendo. De repente sonó su teléfono.

-Hola-dijo Nicole que olvido ver quién era el que llamaba.

-_Hola, Nicole_- pregunto Taro del otro lado de la línea.

-Ella habla ¿Quién es?-

-_Soy Taro, quería saber si ibas a ver el amistoso de mañana_-

-Claro, nunca me perdería un partido de mi selección favorita-dijo Nicole sonriendo mientras hacía comillas en el aire cuando dijo _"mi selección favorita"_

-_En serio, entonces te gustaría salir conmigo después del partido, te in vito al cine o a comer lo que tu prefieras, entonces… ¿Te gustaría?_-pregunto Taro nervioso de que ella digiera que no.

-Claro, eso me encantaría- dijo Nicole.

-Bien, entonces… ¿nos vemos después del partido?-pregunto Taro festejando en su mente

-Seguro-dijo Nicole.-Hasta mañana-después de eso colgó.

Al parecer dos chicos tenían planes para citas.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Mátenme. Me lo merezco pero tengo excusas para no morir:**_

_**-Se me fue el internet y regreso apenas hace una semana y les juro que ya tenia el capitulo y solo le faltaban unos detalles.**_

_**-No me llego una idea a la mera hora.**_

_**Y al parecer solo tengo dos excusas. **_

_**Le doy las gracias a:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Inicia el mundial, **_

_**Inician las citas."**_

El estadio estaba a reventar las gradas, ese partido sería el de apertura del mundial y seria disputado entre Uruguay – Japón.

Equipos de todos los países habían asistido al encuentro entre Japón y Uruguay, entre esos países resaltaba el equipo de Alemania, México, Brasil y Argentina., entre otros.

Volviendo al partido:

El esférico se puso en movimiento por conducto de Ramón Victorino que avanzo velozmente, de cerca Ryoma Hino lo seguía.

La pantera negra avanzo veloz y pronto burlo a Nitta que se había adelantado para robarle el balón. Victorino hiso un pase a Hino, este avanzo velozmente ya que tenía ansias de enfrentarse a su mayor rival: Kojiro Hyuga.

El tigre no dudo ni un segundo, avanzo rápido hasta estar casi enfrente de Hino.

-Me apoderare de ese balón Hino-dijo el tigre intentando robarle el balón.

-No bromes Hyuga, mejor sé un buen gato y hazte a un lado-dijo Hino pasando aún lado de Hyuga ya que se sentía muy confiado en ese partido. Hyuga intento robarle el balón, pero él uruguayo no era tonto así que burlo a Hyuga y rápido comenzó el ataque.

Hino atrajo hasta él a la defensa para luego hacer un pase a Victorino.

Victorino estaba casi enfrente de la portería, hiso un potente tiro y…

**-"Wakabayashi se lanza por el balón, y… se queda con el"- **dijo el comentarista.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

-Wakabayashi es un muy buen portero, ¿no?-pregunto Nicole a Allison.

-He visto mejores-dijo Allison.-Ya me aburrí-

-Pues no hubieras venido-

-Es que tengo que estar aquí-dijo Allison a lo que Nicole hiso un ademan con la cabeza como diciendo: _¿por que?-_tengo una cita-

Nicole inspecciono un poco el atuendo de su americana amiga, Allison llevaba puestos unos jeans color mezclilla, una blusa blanca y tenis negros (había decidido vestirse normal, no quería que pareciera que había esperado eso toda su vida, porque NO era así), llevaba su cabello (como de costumbre) suelto, aunque en sus oídos llevaba unos monos aretes de plata y claro su inseparable esclava de plata que tenia grabada la palabra _**1**__"Genjitsu"_

-Ya se me hacia raro que hubieras querido venir al partido conmigo. Pero con quien tienes tu cita el día de hoy, será… ¿con tu novio Wakabayashi?-

-Ash, que asco, primero muerta-dijo Allison a lo que Nicole comenzó a reír.-Con el portero titular-

-¡QUE!, te da asco imaginar salir con Wakabayashi y no te da asco salir con el portero suplente, que además de todo es un greñudo-

-Ken no es ningún greñudo-dijo Allison en defensa del greñudo _**(aunque hasta ella misma sabe que Ken es un greñudo)**_

-Por favor Allison, no le ves la cabeza, te aseguro que si meto mi mano en su cabello: ¡mi mano no saldría!, además desde cuando es "Ken"-dijo Nicole.

-Creo que desde que su mamá lo llamo así-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Desde cuando tan confianzuda con el greñudo-

-Desde ayer-dijo Allison.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

-Debemos anotar un gol Misaki, así llevaremos la ventaja-dijo Tsubasa a Taro.

Tsubasa le robó el balón a Hino, provocando la ira de este. Tsubasa atravesó rápidamente la media cancha, a su encuentro vino Victorino con intenciones de robarle el balón. Tsubasa hiso un pase a Hyuga antes de que Victorino le diera alcance. Hyuga burlo a los defensas sin problemas, Hino se acerco rápido hacia él tratando de evitar que se acercara más a la portería, Hyuga hiso un pase a Misaki.

Misaki corrió rápido y, al estar justo enfrente de la portería dio un pase a Tsubasa, Tsubasa disparo su drive shot, el portero que no esperaba tan repentino cambio no pudo atajar el tiro de Tsubasa.

El portero de Uruguay lanzo el balón a Victorino que esperaba paciente a que el esférico bajara, lamentablemente _**(para Uruguay, porque aclaro: yo estoy de lado de Japón)**_ Hyuga le robo el balón cuando este todavía estaba en el aire.

Hino se acerco rápidamente a robarle el balón a Hyuga, este al notarlo hiso un pase a Hikaru que había acudido a su ayuda. Luego de hacerle el pase a Matsuyama, se acerco a Hino para después aplicarle una fuerte marca_, "seguro si Victorino consigue el balón le mandara un pase" _pensó.

-Te recomiendo Hyuga, que no te confíes, el hecho de que tu equipo ya haya anotado un gol no significa que ya tienen el partido ganado, y te advierto que nada lograras con marcarme, Victorino puede anotar un gol sin mí- le dijo Hino tajante.

-Seguro que pude, solo es por prevenir- respondió del mismo modo el tigre ya que ya se había hartado de la actitud arrogante de Hino.

Hyuga se distrajo un momento y en ese momento… Hino se escapo.

-Diablos-dijo Hyuga.

Victorino noto a Hino, e hiso un magnífico pase. Wakabayashi que ya se había preparado para el tiro de Victorino, le cayó de sorpresa el pase que hiso el ya mencionado. Alcanzo a prepararse para el tiro de Hino y este… lanzó un pase a Victorino, este lanzo un potente tiro y… se metió en la portería. El silbato sonó, dando por terminada la primera mitad del partido.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_=Vestidores de Japón=_

Los muchachos del equipo de Japón se sentían un poco decepcionados, ya que pensó que ya tenía el partido ganado. Tsubasa al notar esto pensó en animar al equipo y les dijo:

-No se preocupen muchachos, Uruguay no nos ganara, recuerde que solo nos empataron, de nosotrosdepende que el marcador se coloque a favor de Japón-

Ante las palabras de su capitán todo el equipo se animo, ahora se sentían mucho más confiados, y pensaban en las palabras de su capitán: _"Solo nos empataron, de nosotros depende que el marcador se coloque a favor de Japón"_

_=Vestidores Uruguay=_

-El día de hoy tenemos que ganar muchachos-dijo Victorino a su equipo.-Hagan lo que hagan, no olviden que el día de hoy no es un amistoso _**2**_-

-¡Sí capitán!-

Los equipos volvieron a entrar al campo. El saque de salida fue para Japón, Tsubasa corrió velozmente con el balón, lamentablemente esa distancia fue lo único que logro avanzar, ya que un jugador uruguayo lo derribo.

-Diablos, me la quito- se lamento el capitán japonés.

Tsubasa logro robarle el balón al jugador uruguayo que lo derribo, justo cuando este se disponía a haberle un pase a Victorino. Tsubasa noto el acercamiento de Victorino y se dispuso a hacer un pase a Hyuga o a Misaki, ya de perdis a Hikaru, pero muy pronto noto que a todos esos jugadores ya mencionados los estaban marcando un o dos jugadores uruguayos.

-¡Tsubasa!, aquí-llamo Shingo Aoi.

-¡Recíbelo, Shingo!- grito Tsubasa al pasar el balón a su amigo.

Shingo recibió el balón, _(en mi opinión: estupendamente) _y luego corrió con él. Recorrió la media cancha y a su encuentro vino Hino:

-Por tu bien te recomiendo que me entregues ese balón ahora mismo- lo amenazo Hino.

-Lo siento, pero no planeo acerté caso- se burló de él Aoi.

-¡Entrégame ese balón!- lo presionó Hino, acto seguido le aplico una potente barrida a Aoi, pero este la esquivo.

-¿Sabes?, puede que yo no juegue como Taro Misaki, o como Kojiro Hyuga, mucho menos como Tsubasa Ozhora, pero aun así soy seleccionado nacional y por eso no te daré este balón-dijo Aoi y acto seguido burlo a Hino.

Aoi corrió tan veloz que muy pronto ya estaba burlando a los defensas, justo cuando ya iba a tirar hiso un pase al otro lado de la portería. Tsubasa se libro de su marca y recibió el pase de Aoi, luego disparo con su potente drive shot. Así el porteo uruguayo permitió un gol de la misma forma que el anterior que le metieron.

El silbato sonó dando por concluido el partido. Con el marcador 2 goles a favor de Japón y 1 de Uruguay.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

-Creo que esperare a ken afuera-dijo Allison poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, no creo que te dejen pasar a los vestidores- dijo Nicole.

-Que tal y si-ambas empezaron a reír.

-Pues entonces: vámonos-

Las chicas empezaron a salir, afuera esperaron a la sombra de un árbol a sus citas.

-Pierre no vino a ver el partido-le pregunto Allison a Nicole.

-No, se quedo practicando con su equipo-dijo Nicole restándole importancia.

-Y te mando para ver el partido por él-

-Por supuesto que no, yo vine al partido por mi cuenta-

-Ajá, y yo amo las zapatillas y las faldas ¿no?-

-Pues si tu lo…-

-Ya viste quien viene ahí-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu novio-

-¿Quién es mi novio?-

-El niñito al que le pediste su teléfono-

-No es mi novio, y yo no le pedí su teléfono, es mas ni lo necesito-

-Y si no lo necesitas: me lo das, tal vez lo de Ken no funcione y entonces, todavía me puedo divertir con Misaki-

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Nicole un tanto molesta aunque no sabía ni por que.

-¿Por qué?, no me digas que te gusta-dijo Allison retando a Nicole.

-Claro que no- dijo Nicole haciéndole señas a Misaki para que fuera donde ella.

- Y si no te gusta para que lo llamas-le dijo Allison.

-Porque tenemos una cita-

Allison hiso lo mismo que Nicol cuando esta le conto de su cita, inspecciono su atuendo. Nicole lleva unos jeans del mismo color que los de Allison, solo que un poco más claros, una blusa de mangas cortas color crema, una chamarra de mezclilla y unas botas del color de su blusa solo que de un color más obscuro. Su rubio cabello lo había recogido en una coleta y llevaba unos aretes color azul (tratando de imitar el color de la mezclilla.)

-Y dices que no te gusta, te arreglaste un buen, pobre chico seguro que lo amenazaste para que saliera contigo-dijo Allison burlándose de Nicole.

-Para tu información no fui yo la que le pedí que saliéramos-dijo Nicole enojada.

-¿El té lo pidió?- dijo Allison a lo que Nicole asintió.-Y tu tan sacrificada mente aceptaste-

-Pues fíjate que…-

-Hola Nicole-dijo Taro detrás de Nicole y luego de que ella saludara le dijo a Allison.-Hola Señorita-

-Hola Misaki, deja de llamarme señorita dime Allison-

-De acuerdo- dijo Misaki, luego le dijo a Nicole.-Nos vamos-

-Seguro, Allison ya me voy luego me cuentas como te fue con el greñudo-

-Claro, adiós-

Nicole y Taro se fueron dejando a Allison sola esperando. Allison se acerco más a la entrada cuando alguien le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Perdona Kawabayashi, pero no sabía que estaba prohibido estar aquí-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Cómo te llamas-

-Yo no me llamo Kawabayashi-

-Pues no me importa-dijo Allison, luego dio un leve empujo a Wakabayashi.- Quítate, me estorbas, no veo si viene mi cita-

-Me pregunto quién será el tonto que te invito a salir- después de que Genzo dijo esto apareció Ken:

-Hola Allison, ¿lista para salir?-dijo.

-Con razón, un tonto para una tonta-murmuro para sí el SGGK.

-Que dijiste Wakabayashi-pregunto el Karate Keeper.

-Nada Wakashimazu, pues yo me voy, veo que tienes una cita con la tonta, digo con la señorita-dijo Genzo.

-Si… ya nos vamos-dijo Ken.

-Adiós idiota-dijo Allison sin omitir el insulto y sacándole la lengua.

Genzo se quedo haciendo caras de estar muy enojado ya que no se le ocurrió que contestar, Allison solo sonrió y se fue con Ken.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Taro y Nicole se fueron a un parque cercano a charlar.

-Oye Nicole te hago una pregunta y me contestas con la verdad-le pregunto Taro a Nicole.

"No exactamente con la verdad pero si te voy a contestar" pensó Nicol.

-Claro Taro-

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?, porque digo, todas las personas tienen un apellido-

-Claro… tengo un apellido, y es…-Nicole no sabía que contestar, la pregunta le había caído de sorpresa.-Por que quieres saber-pregunto evadiendo la pregunta.

-Pues, la verdad: te pareces un poquito a una persona que conozco, no sé si conozcas un jugador llamado Pierre Le Blanc, quería saber si de pura casualidad, por alguna loca razón seas pariente de ese jugador-

- Taro… como puedes creer que yo me parezco a ese jugador que ni conozco- dijo Nicole soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Pues si te pareces un poco-

-Durán-soltó de sopetón Nicole.

-¿Que?-

-Ese es mi apellido, _**3 **_Durán- Dijo Nicole que se había inventado el apellido.

-Ahh-

La demás parte de la plática se basó en cosas sin importancia.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Allison y Ken fueron a comer rameen, o así creo que se llama:

-Me supongo ya has comido rameen-le dijo Ken a Allison.-Recuerdo que la otra vez comentaste que vivías en Japón-

-Tienes una excelente memoria Ken-

-Jaja-

Allison y Ken empezaron a consumir su comida, una que otra vez hacían una pausa para platicar, con cada cosa que Ken decía Allison sentía que le caía mejor, en cambio Ken, con cada cosa que Allison le platicaba sentía una cálida sensación dentro de sí. ¿Sería que el portero suplente de nuestra selección favorita se estaba enamorando?

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Taro y Nicole fueron a comer y luego de un rato de pasear, Nicole argumento que se hacía tarde:

-Me gusto estar contigo el día de hoy, sobretodo porque iba a estar sola- le dijo Nicole a Taro, ya estando en la recepción del hotel de Nicole.

-¿Tu amiga Allison no iba estar contigo?-pregunto Taro.

-No, ella iba a salir con el portero suplente de tu equipo-

-Ahh, bueno, me voy- dijo Taro.

-Claro, hasta luego-

Misaki se fue, Nicole subió a la habitación que como ya había mencionado compartía con Pierre.

Minutos después Pierre llego y le dijo notablemente feliz:

-¿Qué crees Nicole?-

-¿Que?- dijo ella tratando de imitar su euforia.

-Jugaremos mañana contra México-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ella ahora en verdad emocionada.

-Si-

-¡Que bien!-

-Por cierto, hoy fuiste a ver el partido de Japón y Uruguay, ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto Pierre.

-Sí, fue muy entretenido, te habría gustado verlo-

-Seguro que si-

Nicole y Pierre se quedaron conversando, pero apuesto a que se les antoja saber que onda con Allison y Ken.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Ken había invitado a Allison al cine, luego de la película, la llevo a su departamento.

-Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de tu compañia el día de hoy-dijo Ken haciéndole un cumplido _**(raro en el), **_a Allison.

-Bueno, de nada-dijo Allison alagada.

-Adiós, solo que… espero que esto se repita-dijo Ken sonriente.

-Sí, yo igual lo espero-

Allison se metió a su departamento al momento en que Ken se iba. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala y dijo para sí:

-Sí que me divertí hoy-

Allison se quedo en la sala de su departamento viendo televisión, luego se aburrió y decidió hablar con su hermano por teléfono.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o**_

Al otro día…

El partido que se disputaría entre Francia y México estaba por dar inicio. Los entrenadores daban sus respectivas sugerencias o palabras de apoyo a su respectivo equipo.

El esférico se puso en movimiento por conducto de Suárez que se acerco rápido a la portería, rápidamente vino a su marca Napoleón que venía con intenciones de robarle el balón.

Napoleón logro robarle el balón a Suárez, luego corrió velozmente, no planeaba hacer un pase, era plan del entrenador: Napoleón debería comenzar el ataque, y si el fallaba seria el turno de Pierre. Si se preguntan por que razón Napoleón iniciaría el ataque, les diré que no fue completamente por causa de que Pierre quería no mostrar todas sus habilidades en ese partido ya que, al fin y al cabo equipos de otros países irían a ver ese encuentro, sino también porque el entrenador confiaba en Napoleón y le encargo la tarea de intentar anotar el primer gol.

Napoleón se sumergió en lo que le había dicho el entrenador, todas sus sugerencias y un poco de información, pero al parecer no fue suficiente: entre tanta memorización Napoleón se distrajo un poco y Pancho García le robo el balón con una potente barrida.

Pancho García planeaba hacer un pase a _, pero al hacerlo Pierre lo intercepto, el "artista del campo" corrió veloz mientras burlaba a los jugadores mexicanos que intentaban robarle el balón.

En las tribunas se escuchaban los gritos de los fans franceses, pero sobre todas las voces resaltaban los irritantes gritos de las admiradoras de Pierre: _"Eso joven Pierre"_ o _"Usted puede joven Pierre"._

Pierre burlo a los defensas y muy pronto estuvo frente al _"Miracle Goal Keeper"_. Ricardo Espadas se preparo para el tiro del capitán francés, pero Pierre no hizo un tiro, sino un pase hacia Napoleón que venía atrás.

Napoleón trato de anotar con su _"tiro de cañón" _ pero el _"Miracle Goal Keeper" _lo despejo, Pierre intercepto el despeje de Espadas e hizo su famoso _"tiro deslizamiento"_, el tiro de Pierre fue un segundo más rápido que Espadas que no logro atajar el tiro del francés.

La primera mitad del primer tiempo termino con el marcador 1-0.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Nicole veía el partido muy feliz: Pierre había anotado un gol en la primera mitad del primer tiempo, el partido le emocionaba mucho ya que le encantaba ver a Pierre jugar, lo único que odiaba de ir a ver sus partidos era el grupo de estúpidas niñitas que iban a apoyar a su hermano con la esperanza de que un día el capitán francés les hiciera caso.

-Son tan estúpidas-murmuro para sí refiriéndose a el grupo de chicas que gritaban el nombre de Pierre.

Equipos de muchos países habían ido a ver el encuentro, habían ido Alemania, Italia, Argentina, China, pero no había asistido el equipo de Japón.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

El segundo tiempo inició, Napoleón robo el balón a un jugador mexicano, avanzo por la media cancha y muy pronto estuvo frente al portero, lanzo su potente _**"tiro de cañón" **_ que fue bloqueado por Pancho García.

Pancho García lanzo un pase a _, _ burlo a los defensas, ya casi estaba frente al portero cuando Pierre le robo el balón, Pierre corrió en dirección opuesta, ese día tenia una meta y para cumplirla debía conseguir un gol. Los ojos de Pierre se enfocaban en una cosa y solo una cosa: anotar un gol.

Espadas estuvo tentado a salir de su portería para robarle el balón al capitán francés y conseguir una anotación para su equipo, pero abandono ese pensamiento enseguida: Pierre se acercaba y muy pronto estarían frente a frente, si salía en ese momento corría el riesgo de no poder robarle el balón a Pierre y obsequiar un gol.

Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para que acabara el partido, Pierre miró el reloj, México no lograría anotar un gol en los cinco minutos restantes, Pierre agito la cabeza molesto consigo mismo, _"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Pierre?, si hay oportunidad anotas un gol, no te conformas con el marcador, debes tratar de conseguir_ _goles a favor de tu equipo"_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Pierre estaba frente a frente con el _"miracle goal Keeper"_, el portero estaba muy preparado, muy seguramente despejaría el tiro de Pierre o peor aún: atajaría el tiro. El artista del campo noto a Napoleón muy cerca, Pierre lanzo algo que Espadas pensó, era un tiro, pero en realidad fue un ase hacia la esquina izquierda de la portería: justo donde estaba Napoleón.

Napoleón disparo y su tiro… se incrusto en la portería al tiempo que sonaba el silbato que anunciaba el final del partido.

Francia le había ganado a México por un marcador de 2-0.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Los admiradores franceses (entre ellos Nicole) se sentían felices: su equipo había conseguido la victoria contra el equipo de México. Nicole se levanto de las gradas, planeaba irse con Pierre a festejar su victoria.

Nicole salió del estadio y espero a Pierre, él por supuesto apareció sonriente. Cuando estuvo frente a Nicole, ella le pregunto:

-Estás feliz-

-Por supuesto, pero…-dijo él adoptando un tono creído.-…no me sorprende que hayamos ganado-

-¿Por que?-le pregunto Nicole dándole gusto de presumirse por un momento.

-Obviamente que por que soy YO el capitán-dijo Pierre y no conforme con eso continuo.-El más guapo capitán-

-No lo sé, a mi el capitán de la selección alemana me parece más guapo-dijo ella.

Pierre frunció el entrecejo para darle a entender a su hermana que estaba molesto, Nicole se rió.

-No te enojes, fue solo una broma-

Después del pequeño momento d burla hacia Pierre, él y su hermana se dirigieron a su hotel ya que Pierre argumentó que estaba cansado aunque Nicole bien sabía que en cuanto llegaran al hotel Pierre se iría a entrenar.

Iban conversando (o más bien Pierre iba hablando como perico y Nicole escuchando) cuando sonó el teléfono de Nicole:

-Lo siento- le dijo ella a él disculpando la interrupción que había ocasionado su teléfono y luego contesto la llamada sin revisar quien era el remitente:-Bueno-

-_Hola Nicole_-dijo Misaki desde el otro lado del teléfono.

La voz de Misaki hiso sobresaltar a Nicole pero trato de hacerlo notar, volteo a ver a Pierre y noto que este no se había dado cuenta del sobresalto de su hermana y se encontraba haciendo dominadas con su balón.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Nicole a Taro.

-_Bien… y tu_-pregunto él.

-Igual-

Pierre vio a su hermana sonriendo mientras hablaba y le hiso una saña con la cabeza como diciendo _"Quien_ _es"_, ella puso el celular en el hombro y murmuro _"Allison, chismoso"._

_-¿Fuiste a ver el partido de Francia y México_?-pregunto él.

La francesa se sorprendió y pensó: _"Si él vino a ver el partido y está aquí en el estadio estoy frita"._

-Si, si vine y ¿Tú?- pregunto tratando de simular tranquilidad.

-No, tuve entrenamiento-dijo el japonés a lo que la francesa suspiro aliviada.-Oye Nicole quería saber si querías salir conmigo, ya que aún es temprano-dijo él.

Nicole lo pensó un segundo: si quería salir con Taro, la última vez que salieron ella se divirtió mucho, y aparte Pierre iría a practicar y ella se quedaría sola, así que dijo:

-Claro, me encantaría-pensó algo y luego prosiguió-Pero… no estoy en mi hotel así que qué te parece si te veo en el campo municipal de la ciudad-dijo en un susurro para que Pierre no la oyera.

-_Claro, haya te veo, adiós_-dijo Misaki y colgó.

-¿Puedo saber que quería Allison?-pregunto Pierre.

-Sí, quiere que salgamos, así que te irás solo al hotel-dijo ella.

-Pero… y el tiempo en familia-dijo él haciendo cara triste.

-Anda, así podrás ir a jugar futbol-

-En ese caso…vete-dijo él.

-¿Me estás corriendo?-pregunto Nicole

-No, solo digo que Allison no tiene que esperar tanto-

-Ajá, bueno me voy-dijo ella caminando.

-Adiós-Pierre le dijo y acto seguido se fue.

Nicole abordo un taxi y la pidió que la dejara en el campo municipal de la ciudad, mientras que al mismo tiempo Taro hacia exactamente lo mismo.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Allison hablaba por teléfono con su hermano mayor: James.

-Y entonces que día tendrás libre, me gustaría mostrarte Japón-le dijo Allison a James.

-_No lo sé, pero esta semana no lo creo_-dijo él.

-¿Por qué no?-le dijo ella.

-_Bueno… porque es mi primera semana en el hospital de mi amigo y seguramente tendré algo de trabajo_-dijo James.

-Ah-dijo Allison con tristeza.-Entonces que hare esta semana-

-_Pues sal a pasear con Melanie, seguro le gustara verte_-dijo James.

-Tienes razón, pero hay de ella donde se le ocurra criticarme porque ahora si quien no hay quien la salve-dijo Allison.

-_Jajajajajaja_-rio James.-_Más te vale no matarla o nos quedaremos sin hermana_-

-Está bien-dijo ella, igual que él riendo.

-_Oye tengo que colgar niña, no olvides lo que te dije_-dijo él.

-No lo sé, últimamente olvido las cosas, adiós-dijo Allison.

-_Adiós_-dijo James.

Allison colgó, sonrió, le gustaba hablar con su hermano, la hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. Al día siguiente llamaría a su hermana menor, la extrañaba, desde hacía más o menos dos años que no la veía.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Nicole llegó al campo municipal de la ciudad rápidamente, se sentó en la banca que muy seguramente era la de reservas, y espero. Más o menos dos minutos después llego Misaki.

-Hola Taro-lo saludo Nicole.

-Hola Nicole-saludo él y se sentó y luego le dijo.-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo sé tú que quieres hacer-pregunto ella.

-Pues… no se tu pero yo tengo algo de hambre-

-Jajaja, entonces vamos a comer-dijo Nicole y se levanto.

-Bien, vayamos-dijo Taro y muy caballerosamente ofreció su brazo a Nicole, ella rió y luego acepto el brazo de Misaki.

Pararon un taxi y dieron la dirección de un restaurante. Muy pronto llegaron, se sentaron y ordenaron.

La plática se baso en el por que a Taro le gustaba tanto el soccer, la estancia de Nicole en Japón, y el por que Misaki aun no tenia equipo. La charla iba muy bien cuando de repente Taro pregunto:

-¿Viste el partido de Francia?-

-Sí, fui a ver el partido-dijo ella sonriente.

-Así, y que tal-

-Pues… Francia es un gran equipo, al parecer su capitán…-Nicole sonrió un más.-Tiene Claro su objetivo…-dijo Nicole antes de ser interrumpida.

-La copa-dijo Taro sonriente ya que al parecer Nicole también admiraba a Pierre Le Blanc.

-Eso me parece-dijo Nicole y cambio de tema.-Tu… ¿mañana tienes partido?-

-No, mañana descanso-dijo él.

-Oh, y ¿vas a ver el partido?-

-Sí, ¿tú vas a ver el partido de mañana?-

-Probablemente-

Alrededor de las 6:30, Taro fue a dejar a Nicole a su hotel.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo ella.

-Adiós-dijo él y se fue.

Nicole entro al hotel y luego a su habitación, tal como había supuesto Pierre no estaba. Más o menos cinco minutos después llego el rubio francés.

-Hola hermanita-saludo él.

-Hola hermanito-dijo ella.- ¿vienes de practicar?-pregunto.

-Sí, ¿cómo te fue con Allison?-pregunto él.

-Bien-dijo Nicole y sonrió.

-Que bueno-

-¿Mañana tienes partido?-pregunto ella

-No-

-Pero… ¿iras a ver el partido?-

-Tal vez, no sé. A lo mejor necesito consultarlo con la almohada-dijo él y sonrió, acto seguido se metió a su cuarto.

Nicole entro a su cuarto, se tumbo en su cama y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o**_

_**Hola:**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, son que 2 meses Sin capi, bueno la cantidad que sea LO LAMENTO. Sé que no soy buena narrando capis pero Prometo mejorar y no quitar ese Detalle de las canchas súper Largas.**_

_**De todas formas agradezco a:**_

_**JulietaG.28: Gracias por eso de que te guste mí muy chafa forma de escribir, a mí también me gusta mucho el personaje de Sorimachi y para hacer más chusco el fic lo hice un poco galán, lo de él greñudo de Ken es… una sorpresa del desarrollo del fic.**_

_**Janet_Elizabhet: Por tus dudas, te aclaro que si, tu estas entre a las que agradezco, gracias por decirme que adoras mi historia, eso me hiso sentirme muy bien. Siento mucho el hecho de haberte decepcionado por el hecho de no haber actualizado pronto. Lo siento **___

_**Vivi de Genzo: Que lindo que sigas de cerca mi historia, y la verdad que lastima que no te guste la pareja Allison y Genzo porque a mí me encanta, y que lindo que te guste Genzo.**_

_**PAUPAU: Pues no sé si sea tan dedicada en la historia pero hago lo que puedo, me gusta que la gente guste un poco de mi historia así que gracias.**_

_**Susi Rodriges: Bueno pues… gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic, pues que te puedo decir espero hayas leído una historia que a mi me encanta: Amores Prohibidos de JulietaG.28, Por cierto creo que compartimos algunos gustos: por parte de que a mi también me gusta MUCHO Ken, y Pierre pero a mi si me ENCANTA Misaki. Gracias por lerme. **___

_** : Lamento no haber podido subir capi, y que te digo: lamento que no te guste la pareja de Nicole y Taro.**_

_**CANDY: Gracias por tu felicitación, yo tampoco olvido a nadie pronto habrá una sorpresa especial.**_

_**Marjos Garmin**__**: Gracias, que lindo que me digas eso de que mi fic te gusto. **_

_**Queridisimos lectores de fanfiction espero me sigan hasta el fin de este fic, quiero que sepan que ustedes son la razón de tratar de avanzar siquiera un poco cada dia.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Notas del capi:**_

_**1."Genjitsu" significa "realidad" en japonés.**_

_**2. Sé que en el capitulo anterior dije que serian los partidos amistosos, pero luego pensé en que fueran ya los del mundial.**_

_**3. El apellido Duran lo saque de una película.**_

_**Bueno me despido: Chao. **_


End file.
